


Never

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night before Graduation.  Oz never forgives Willow, she turns to someone else for comfort and love.  Written for Winter of Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Thanks to Kyrieane for the beta!

***

Soft and sweet. Two words that best described Willow Rosenberg. Wesley knew it was wrong, that he should pull away, that she was too young, too innocent . . . but he couldn't help himself. Each day, each kiss, only made him ache for more.

"Willow, love," Wesley panted, cupping her cheek with one hand and caressing her lightly with a thumb. He wanted to tell her that they should stop, that they couldn't meet again, but one look into those large, liquid green eyes and his voice died in his throat. Groaning, he took her mouth again.

"Please, Wesley," Willow's sweet voice implored him and Wesley found himself thrusting forward, his hard length pressing against the wet juncture of her thighs. The heat of her searing him, even through two layers of cotton and twill.

"Ah, Willow, we can't, love," Wesley tried to reason with her, he didn't want her regretting. Didn't want her looking back to this night and regretting her rash decision. He wouldn't let her die on the morrow, she had to know that. And he didn't want her thinking back and remembering how he'd taken advantage of her fear to take her innocence.

"I . . . I know what you're thinking," Willow gasped between kisses, her lips wandering down Wesley's jaw to his throat, licking at the hollow there. "But it's not true. I'm not afraid, Wes, really, I'm not." She whispered against his skin, her hands opening the folds of his shirt, the buttons already undone. "I've wanted this, I've wanted _you_ , for a long time. Please, tonight, Wes, let me have you."

They were in her bedroom, Willow's back to the door, their hips locked in sexual tableau even as Willow undressed him. His groin felt hot and heavy against her, throbbing to be inside her tight, wet heat. Knowing that he would be the first, the only, to take her in such a way. Longing to stake a claim on her body, her soul.

"Willow, please, are you sure?" Wesley begged for reassurance, even as the last of his clothing fell in disarray around them. He heard her gasp, saw those beautiful, sexy eyes widen at the sight of him. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control, trying to regain the strength to walk away. He bent to retrieve his trousers, only to be stayed by her soft hand on his wrist. Looking up, he saw her smile, a gentle curve to lips that he loved so dearly. "Please, love, I don't want you to regret tonight . . . to regret _me_."

"Never, Wes." Willow whispered, tugging him back up to her and pressing her lips to his. "Not ever."

She wriggled against him then, and when he opened his eyes all coherent thought flew from his head as he realized she'd slipped from her dress. She stood before him now, in nothing but a matching set of pink cotton lingerie. Nothing overtly sexual, but sexy nonetheless. Because they were on her. Because she was _Willow_.

Wesley groaned, his hands reaching out for her and pulling her close. He divested her of her panties, her bra, as he kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulder, and her jaw. And now his rigid length pressed hard against her damp curls, no cotton or twill to impede him. His cock jerked, pre-ejaculate pooling at its tip as he took ragged searing breaths.

"Please, Wes, I'm ready, please."

Without another word he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the single bed she'd slept in as a child. He paused, once again unsure, until her mouth brushed his chin, her tongue licking tentatively at his skin. And then he groaned and laid her gently on the mattress, her eyes wide and swirling with passion. For him.

From somewhere he found enough composure to search his discarded trousers for his wallet. To pull the small foil packet from its sheath and cover himself for her. He'd never hurt her. Never. And though he hadn't planned tonight to end like this, he'd always wanted to be prepared, hopeful, for the time when she would be ready. When she would want him as deeply and thoroughly as he wanted her.

And then he was atop her and she was kissing him. His hands found their way to her breasts, kneading and massaging the soft mounds of her flesh as she moaned beneath him. "Willow," he breathed her name as he kissed his way down her chest to taste her nipples. She writhed, her hands in his hair, pressing him close.

While he teased and tantalized her breasts, his hand fluttered over the skin of her abdomen to the wispy curls at the apex of her thighs. Slowly, surely he spread her engorged lips, teasing her opening with a finger, pressing firmly against the cluster of nerves that made her body surge and arch against him.

"I love you," he whispered as he plunged one slim digit inside of her, feeling for the wetness there and teasing her into readiness.

"Oh," Quiet, short little gasps of pleasure escaped from Willow's lips, making Wesley's own arousal rocket. "Wesley!"

Her hips were moving now, undulating against his intruding fingers, seeking deeper penetration. Seeking satisfaction. And he wanted so badly to give it to her.

He pulled away, using her own wetness to coat the rubber surrounding his cock. He ground his teeth to keep his own pleasure at bay, while he lined himself up with her opening. Even through the latex covering the feel of her soft lips surrounding his head was almost too much to bare. He paused, drinking in deep draughts of clean air as he steadied himself.

Then he opened his eyes and looked down to see her watching him. Hopeful and scared, beautiful and sure, sexy and innocent all wrapped up in one radiant, angelic visage. Feelings welled up inside of him, tender and rough all at once. "My Willow," he moaned as he sank inside her. He felt himself hit her barrier, the last impediment to her virginal innocence. "I'm sorry, love," he offered the apology even as he thrust through her hymen, tearing her flesh and hearing her cry out in pain.

And then he was inside and she was crying. The pain of it tore through him, as he kissed away her tears. "I'm so sorry, sweet. So sorry. Never want to hurt you, love."

"I know," she answered, gulping back the sobs. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, sweet. I hurt you, I'm sorry. Don't apologize." Wesley admonished her.

"No, it's okay." Willow grabbed at him before he could pull out of her. "I don't want you to go." She emphasized her point by wrapping firm legs around his waist and holding him there. "Please, want you inside me. Moving inside of me."

"Willow," Wesley groaned at the feel of her, at the sound of her voice, the images called up by her words. He moved then, slowly, shallowly until he could hear the change in her breathing. Could sense when her breathy moans changed from pain to pleasure.

"Yes, Wesley, please," Willow moaned, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest.

He couldn't think, couldn't speak. All he could do was feel her around him. Her warmth, her strength, her sweet, soft skin. He wanted to taste every inch of her as he plunged into her untried depths. His lips wandered her shoulders, her chest, and the gentle swell of her breasts. 

And then he was close, could feel the tidal wave of his orgasm crashing over him. So he reached down, pressing once more, rubbing gently against the tiny bundle of nerves and making Willow cry out his name. He reveled in it, the sound of his name against her lips as she fell over the edge of passion. And it wasn't long after that he followed her.

He kissed her eyelids, her nose, and the sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks as she drifted off into sleep. "Mmm, love you." Her words nearly felled him, words she'd never spoken before tonight, words he hoped she wouldn't regret in the light of day.

"Never," she whispered, knowing his mind, his heart. "Never regret this, you . . . _never_."

He wrapped her tight in his arms, and held her there, not thinking of tomorrow, or the next day. Only of having her with him, now, always.

THE END.


End file.
